choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Endless Summer)
Your Character in Endless Summer is the main protagonist of the ''Endless Summer'' series. Although his/her default name is "Taylor", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. The player can also choose the gender of their character. He / She is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. Appearance Your Character can either be male or female. There are four different avatars that you can choose from for either gender respectfully. There are also four different hairstyles for each gender and there are new hairstyles in Book 2, which you can choose from. Caucasian Female She has narrow blue eyes, a small nose, and a pink-red pout. Her default hairstyle is long light-blonde hair. African-American Female She has upturned feline brown eyes, a small nose, and a light-pink smirk. In Book 1, her default hairstyle is short, bob-styled black hair. In Book 2, her default hairstyle is medium-length, curly black hair. Hispanic Female She has narrow brown eyes, a small nose, and a wan smile. Her default hairstyle is brunette hair tied up into a bun. Asian Female She has slanted green eyes, a small nose, and a small pout. Her default hairstyle is short, bob-styled black hair. Caucasian Male He has round upturned blue eyes, a small nose, and a wan smile. His default hairstyle is spiky brunette hair. African-American Male He has narrow brown eyes, a small nose, and a smirk. His default hairstyle is shaved black hair. Hispanic Male He has round upturned brown eyes, a small nose and a smirk. His default hairstyle is short, styled black hair. Asian Male He has narrow gray eyes, small nose and a smirk. His default hairstyle is long light-brown/dirty-blonde hair. All male avatars have a tattoo of a chain on their right bicep, showcasing the MC’s Hadaen zodiac sign (Andromeda). Personality You are shown to be adventurous, kind and witty. The others often appear to turn to you for guidance and leadership. You can choose to have a strong sense of justice, such as refusing to allow Estela to viciously attack Everett Rourke, promising her that he will face justice for his crimes. You are also shown to be a good actor, as you successfully deceive Fiddler and Rourke into thinking that you are an Arachnid soldier. You are shown to be very protective of your friends and try to keep them out of harm's way when necessary. In the Book 2 finale, if you choose to let your friends say goodbye to your loved ones, you don't feel the need to contact anyone and state that the only people you need to feel loved by is your group. Their main reason for murdering Aleister in his Catalyst Idol vision was to avenge them. Some of your most noticeable personality traits are your charisma and charm. You are easily able to defuse any conflict within the group and the majority of your friends support your ideas. As stated by Diego, you have managed to seduce Quinn, Sean, Jake, and Estela, which has caused all of them to have romantic feelings for you. As the Endless, it is revealed that you have deep intimate knowledge of your friends such as Quinn's reason for loving Dolphins and Sean's refusal to eat until everyone else has food. It was shown they cared deeply for their friends and cherished every moment they spent together. In the Act 8 bonus scene, they thank their friends for teaching them what it means to love before dying peacefully. For a currently unknown reason, you have trouble remembering your past before Hartfeld University. If you go a honeymoon with your spouse in Book 3, Chapter 10, it is revealed that you can't remember your parents' names, something which both of you find unnerving. Origin The origin of Your Character has been revealed in Book 3, Chapter 11. Vaanu was able to create a human from a fragment of itself. It was also revealed that Your Character is that missing piece. As a result, artificial memories were created to fill in the void and the earliest thing they can remember about their life is the plane ride to La Huerta. They are the hope their friends need to get through the events of La Huerta. Chapters Endless Summer Book 1 * Chapter 1: This Must Be Heaven * Chapter 2: We’ve All Got Secrets * Chapter 3: All Kinds of Crazy * Chapter 4: Cut and Run * Chapter 5: It’s What You’re Meant For * Chapter 6: The World Has a Habit of Crushing You * Chapter 7: Pies Make Peace * Chapter 8: You Always Have to be Hero * Chapter 9: Out of the Frying Pan… Into the Fire * Chapter 10: No Escape * Chapter 11: Rock the Boat * Chapter 12: The Enemy Is Out There * Chapter 13: One of Us Isn’t Supposed to be Here * Chapter 14: Last Night on Earth * Chapter 15: It Was Not Meant to End Like This * Chapter 16: Here’s to Adventure Book 2 * Chapter 1: The Unknown Has Always Been a Comfort to Me * Chapter 2: Time Is of the Essence * Chapter 3: Those Left Behind * Chapter 4: Island Justice * Chapter 5: There Are Many Things I Keep Hidden * Chapter 6: You Can’t Save Everyone * Chapter 7: Everything at Once * Chapter 8: Let’s Promise We’ll Do This Again * Chapter 9: Toward a New Horizon * Chapter 10: Every End Is a Beginning… Except the Last One * Chapter 11: Trust is a Fragile Thing * Chapter 12: Last Chance to Turn Back * Chapter 13: All We Have is Now * Chapter 14: You Can’t Promise Anything Anymore * Chapter 15: Self-Destruct Book 3 * Chapter 1: Time Escapes Me * Chapter 2: Tricks of the Trade * Chapter 3: What Doesn’t Kill Us * Chapter 4: You’ve Come Into Your Own * Chapter 5: The More Things Change * Chapter 6: The Ties That Break * Chapter 7: Where I Needed You To Be * Chapter 8: You Are A Warrior * Chapter 9: All Our Yesterdays * Chapter 10: I Was Lost Until Your Found Me * Chapter 11: Like There’s No Tomorrow * Chapter 12: You Mean The World to Me As The Endless Book 2 * Chapter 6: You Can’t Save Everyone (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Every End Is a Beginning… Except the Last One (Determinant) * Chapter 15: Self-Destruct (Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 1: Time Escapes Me (Determinant) * Chapter 4: You’ve Come Into Your Own * Chapter 5: The More Things Change * Chapter 9: All Our Yesterdays * Chapter 10: I Was Lost Until You Found Me * Chapter 12: You Mean The World to Me Relationships Diego Diego is your best friend. He generally follows and agrees with the decisions you make, except when choosing between investigating with Sean and having fun with Jake where, depending on what choice you make, Diego will choose the other. He teases at the possibility of you having a crush on someone in the group and in Chapter 14 will push into making a move on one of your love interests. In Chapter 16, Diego will sacrifice himself to the Watchers to allow you to go through the portal and avoid getting caught as well. You going to save Diego is the starting goal to Book 2 of the series. Sean You first have a vision of Sean trying to help you in a dream.You then bump into him after you wake up. He later defends you when Craig and Michelle are ganging up on you. If you get mad at both Sean and Jake, for arguing over who should be in charge, Sean will start to like you (if the player doesn't use diamond choices involving him). If you choose to get in the boat with Sean and Jake on Chapter 11, then you'll be able to choose to kiss him or hug him on Chapter 12. In Chapter 11, he can (if the player chooses so) also rub sunscreen on you. You can choose to take Sean back to your room in Chapter 14, where you two had a night together. You can confess your love for him in Book 2 and begin dating him. In Book 3 you will be able to marry him in a hand fasting ceremony. Craig For unknown reasons, Craig immediately doesn't like you. He gets mad at you simply for not knowing who Sean is, even though he is the star quarterback of their college's football team. If you agree with Grace that the hotel being deserted is creepy, he'll dislike you even more. If you go to the pool party, he starts to warm up to you and starts chanting your name. His attitude towards later on depends on your choices. Michelle Michelle instantly acts snobby and rude toward you even though she doesn't know you. She assumes you are talking to her ex-boyfriend, Sean because you are desperate to become popular. You can either chose to compliment her and make her like you, or insult her back and make her dislike you. This impacts the way she acts towards you in future chapters, either acting polite or continuing to make rude comments. Jake Jake originally finds you annoying and calls you "Boy Scout" or "Princess", depending on your gender. He is also instantly attracted to you, however, and constantly tries to hide it throughout most of Book 1. He shows concern for you several times during life or death situations. If you choose to get in the boat with him and Sean on Chapter 11, you'll be able to choose to kiss him or hug him in Chapter 12. In Chapter 11, he can (if you choose so) also rub sunscreen on you. You can choose to take Jake back to your room in Chapter 14, where it is implied you two had a night together. You can begin dating him in Book 2 and confess your love for him. In Book 3 you will be able to marry him in a handfasting ceremony. Quinn You can choose to comfort Quinn during the plane ride when they are flying through a storm. After this, she will trust and ask you to undo the last button of her blouse. If you go to the beach with Raj, Craig, Michelle, and her, she will start to like you. It is confirmed she has a crush on you. You have the option to kiss her in Chapter 3 if you check out the waterfall together. If you decide to cook Raj's feast with her in Chapter 7, you will have the option to kiss her again which leads to making out. In Chapter 8, when the group is about to leave, if you decide to tell her that you will stay in touch, she becomes overjoyed. You can choose to take Quinn back to your room in Chapter 14, where you two have a night together. You can begin dating her in Book 2 and confess your love to her. In Book 3 you will be able to marry her in a hand fasting ceremony. Raj Raj originally likes you. If you snap at him for making jokes about your encounter with the creature, he stops liking you. When you help him by getting alcohol for his feast, he starts to like you again. Raj is shown to be more and more affectionate towards the MC later on in Book 1 and in Book 2, he will hug you more often. In Book 3, if you tell him to take the recipe book he will say that you are a good friend. Grace At the beginning, Grace feels neutral about you She will start to like you if you side with her about the abandoned hotel being creepy. If you tell her you trust her to keep the tooth she found by the pool a secret until she is ready to tell group, she starts to like you. Grace will worry about Your Character more and more if you are kind to her, and she will confide in you by telling you she has a crush on Aleister. If you tell her to pursue him, she will consider you a great friend. In Book 2, she will lend you an outfit and she will follow whatever you say. Zahra Zahra originally doesn't like you, but if you go to the pool party, she starts to warm up to you and chant your name with Raj and Craig. If you tell her to look out when the crab is behind her, she will feel neutral or better about you. Zahra will become more friendly with you if you joke along with her and encourage her relationship with Craig. If you have a high enough relationship with her at the beginning of Book 1, Chapter 15, she will stay with your group and not run away. If your relationship is not high enough, Raj will reveal that she abandonded the group and she will only rejoin the group in Chapter 16. Estela You appear to save some sort of link with Estela. This first occurs in Chapter 1 when they lock eyes on the airstrip and you can't break the gaze. If you choose to stargaze with Estela, she will admit she thinks that you're a nice and honest person. She also admits that the people around her get hurt and she doesn't want you to get hurt. After she ventures into the jungle and hasn't returned for two days, you feel concerned and nervous that something happened to her. They have a dream of Estela being dragged away by vines telling you to find her. In Chapter 9, it is implied that she has a crush on you when she tells you about a possibly romantic dream she had about her and you. You can choose to take Estela back to your room in Chapter 14, where you two have a night together. You can begin dating her in Book 2 and confess your love to her. In Book 3 you will be able to marry her in a hand fasting ceremony. Aleister Aleister originally states that you, and many others, are idiots and simpletons. In Chapter 4, if you spray the chain to the release valve with the gas from the fire extinguisher to brittle the metal, instead of bashing it, you will impress him and he states you're not as dumb as he originally thought. In Chapter 13, when you find out that he is a Rourke International Asset, you can choose to call him a liar and that you don't trust him or be nice to him and give him a chance to explain. This will also affect whether or not he will like you or dislike you. After he betrays you in Book 2, Chapter 14, you can choose to either forgive him and surrender peacefully or put up a fight and spit in his face. His Catalyst Idol shows a timeline where you murder him in cold blood as a way to avenge your friends, who have been killed due to his and his father's actions. He is shown to be jealous that Rourke considers you to be more dangerous than him. Lila Lila apparently likes every student, and (at least on the beginning of story) it's pretty clear that you are on her very good side. You can save her in Chapter 11 when she is about to enter Rourke's destroyed ship. In Chapter 14, it's implied that she possibly has a crush on her boss because she gets jealous when Iris says that Everett Rourke has a girl type. In Chapter 15, if your relationship with her is good enough, she will wait for Diego and you before activating the electrocuting trap against the Watchers. In Book 2, Chapter 10, they are shocked and horrified when they discover that Lila murdered Estela's mother in cold blood. The Endless If you solve the puzzle in the Book 2 Finale, you finally meet The Endless, who is revealed to be an elderly version of Your Character from another timeline. If you didn't solve the puzzle, you will meet The Endless later in Book 3, Chapter 5. According to The Endless, s/he has been stuck in a time loop where s/he has watched their friends die and tried to solve the puzzle 2,139 times. The Endless states that the Catalyst Idols were a test to see if Your Character was ready to save the world. The Endless acts as your mentor and provides you with clues. In Book 3, Chapter 11, The Endless has faded away and left his/her suit for you to have it, which you can use it. Powers and Abilities * Chronokinesis: As the Endless, it is revealed that you can travel thousands of years forwards or backwards in time. However, they are limited to the time bubble surrounding La Huerta. * Telepathy: There have been instances where you could communicate with Varyyn through your mind. * Pyrokinesis: As the Endless, you are shown continuously conjuring a flame in the palm of your hand. * Physical Combat: If you choose to have Estela and Jake train you in Book 1, you are shown to be a capable fighter in future conflicts with the Arachnids. * Teleportation: In Book 3, Zahra mentions that she would know when someone arrived in the caverns. She had no understanding of The Endless appearing in front of the group. * Psychometry: You have the ability to read certain objects and see visions through them. The Catalyst Idols throughout Book 2 will allow you to see a vision when it is held by the Catalyst it represents, although only you will see this vision. The Embers of Hope in Book 3 will allow you to see a vision just like the Idols, however, the respective Catalyst will see that vision. Character Customization |-|Gender and Race= ES Initial.jpg|Avatar options in Book 1 ES Book 2.png|Avatar options in Book 2 |-|Outfit Choices= ES Initial outfit.jpg|Initial outfit ES Hartfeld.jpg|Hartfeld outfit ES TC&TF.jpg|TC&TF outfit ES Casual.jpg|Casual outfit ES Beachwear.jpg|Beachwear ES Winter.jpg|Winter coat ES Formal.jpg|Formal attire ES Sportswear.jpg|Sportswear ES Scuba Gear.jpg|Scuba gear ES Swimwear.jpg|Swimwear ES Adventure.jpg|Adventure outfit ES Camo.jpg|Camo ES Vaanti outfit.jpg|Vaanti outfit ES Andromeda Armor.jpg|Andromeda armor ES Pirate Outfit.jpg|Pirate outfit ES Anachronist outfit.jpg|Anachronist Gear ES 1920s outfit.jpg|1920s outfit ES Fiddlers Suit.jpg|Fiddler's suit ES Handfasting Ceremony outfit.jpg|Handfasting Ceremony outfit ES Endless's Suit.jpg|Endless's Suit |-|Other Looks= ES MC Shirtless.png|Shirtless ES MC Lingerie.png|Lingerie MC as Arachnid Soldier.png|Arachnid uniform w/ helmet MaleESMCinFiddlersSuitbutinvisible.jpg|Male MC Invisible Gallery The Endless The Endless.png|The Endless The Endless Unmasked.jpg|Without helmet ES Endless body suit.png|The Endless Bodysuit Miscellaneous ESFemaleMCDossierinESBK1.jpg|Female MC in Dossier BK 1 ES Male MC Dossier.png|Male MC in Dossier BK 1 Idol_6.png|MC's Catalyst Idol (Andromeda) BTSESBook2Playlist.png|Character Inspiration from PB (The Endless) ESPlaylistforBK3BTS.png|Character Inspiration from PB (MC) Endless Summer's Characters photo..jpg|ES Group Pic Version #1 ESFemaleMCwithRajindifferentlook.jpg|ES Group Pic Version #2 ESGangwithanothwrMaleMC.jpg|Es Group Pic Version # 3 ESGangPicturefromES3withmaleMC.png| ES Group Pic Version #4 CluesabouttheGuardiasofES.jpg|The Endless's Musings 1 Endless Musing 2.png|The Endless's Musings 2 Endless Musing 3.png|The Endless's Musings 3 Trivia * Your Character as The Endless is shown on the cover of Endless Summer, Book 3, but only shown as the closed helmet. * Endless Summer is the second series to allow the player to pick the gender of Your Character; the first is Most Wanted, Book 1. ** Although you are given a limited choice of four character models with fixed hairstyles in Book 1, you are given a wider range of skin tones and hairstyles for both genders in Book 2. You may customize your appearance even if you are importing your choices from Book 1. * Your Character's Hadean Zodiac sign is Andromeda, the Chained Princess. * Your Character is the only character throughout the books for whom the player can choose the name and look. * The Endless is first mentioned/discovered if you type in the correct password to Everett Rourke's computer in Endless Summer, Book 1, Chapter 6, before you should. ** The possibility of The Endless is also seen again in Endless Summer, Book 1, Chapter 12, if you choose to communicate with the Vaanti. * Your Character may have the ability to see into the future (and far past, as seen on Chapter 15 while holding the sword in premium option). It mostly happens when you are asleep, but when you are awake, it appears to others that you are zoning out. As of Book 2, Chapter 3, the majority of your group and Everett Rourke are aware of your psychic abilities, although none of them are aware of your Catalyst visions. * It is not explained why Your Character withholds these visions from the group until Book 3, Chapter 5, where you have the choice to tell the group that you didn’t inform them of the visions, either because it was too painful or because it wasn’t their concern. * In Chapter 12, Your Character is revealed to have telepathy, the ability to speak through the mind. It seems, however, that telepathy in the Endless Summer universe only works with other telepaths, such as Varyyn. * If your Character is male, Jake will call you "Boy Scout", most likely because he originally thinks you are a goody two shoes. If Your Character is female, he will refer to you as "Princess", likely due to thinking you're prissy, but also as a foreshadowing of your Hadean Zodiac sign. * Along with Tyler, Abbie, Jake, and Sean, Your Character is a fan of The Crown and The Flame. * The Thrillseeker outfit appears to be based off the outfits of Nathan Drake from Uncharted, and Lara Croft from Tomb Raider, for the male and female Characters respectively. * Your Character's Catalyst Idol is the only one that hasn't shown someone's death directly, but simply reveals the truth of a desperately tragic future. ** In the future glimpsed in Zahra, Jake, and Aleister's Catalyst Idols, Your Character was put in stasis for 5 years. ** The vision shows Your Character wearing Jake's dog tags and has just finished burying their deceased friends. * A side effect of your visions is painful headaches. * According to your file, you were born on La Huerta, but this is disputed by you, and surprisingly, by IRIS. A fan theory says that our MC may have implanted memories. * Rourke considers you the 2nd most dangerous individual of your group due to your mysterious origin. Out of everyone in your group, you were the only person Rourke's intelligence staff couldn't find any information on, not even your name. * The Endless is shown to be incredibly stealthy, having a mastermind to have good plans and a suit invested by their power that determines which is the right thing to do in any given situation. * Similar to Jake and Diego, you are familiar with pop culture. The suggested nicknames for you to give Jake include references to Lord of the Rings, Top Gun, Suicide Squad, and Batman. * As the Endless, it is revealed that you are/will become multilingual and manage to speak fluent French and Vaanti. * It was speculated that you are the only Catalyst who won't have an Ember of Hope given that you seem to remember nothing previous to the events of the series. * You can marry either Sean, Jake, Quinn, or Estela in Book 3, Chapter 10, in a handfasting ceremony. ** It was confirmed in the same chapter that our MC can't remember anything about his/her life before La Huerta. * The writing for Your character is inspired by the song, To Be Human by Sia. ** Additionally, the writing for The Endless' character is inspired by the song, Yet Again by Grizzly Bear.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 * If you choose to sing to yourself in Chapter 1, Your Character reveals to be a Hayley Rose fan when you sing her song 'I Ain't Ever Gonna Fall'. References Category:Characters Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Heroes Category:Catalyst Category:Male Category:Female Category:Hartfeld University students